Valentine's Day in Konoha
by SilverWolfStar
Summary: Ahh.... Valentine's Day in Konoha! The birds chirping, the sun shining... OH LOOK! Naruto is flying through the air! ONE-SHOT!


**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **Yes... I was planning on waiting for Valentine's Day to publish this, but it's taking to long dammit!! X3 So, here is a quick one-shot for Ino and Sai.... You just gotta love them XP  
DISCLAIMER ~~~ SilverWolfStar doesn't own Naruto characters in this story... She wishes X3

**

* * *

**

**Valentines Day!**

Ah… What a lovely Valentines day in Konoha! The birds chirping, the sun grinning cheerily onto the village, the fluffy clouds looking just like white candyfloss on a blue background… And look, there goes Naruto flying through the air after being hit by his Sakura-chan!

Anyway, we join the lovely Ino, who was staring and grinning out the window as her fellow blonde ninja cart wheeled through the air, turns around and walks to her wardrobe. Her parents had left the house, her dad to a mission and her mum to the flower shop. Ino was planning on spending the day with Sakura, seen as though the two were single, and it was Valentines day, so together they could get even more Fan boys!

The door bell rang, and Ino scowled, pulling her strappy red top down over her stomach and buttoning up her black swishy skirt as she raced downstairs. She stopped in the mirror, and checked her teeth as she bared them in a grin, and fluffed up her hair. She opened the door in, quite possibly, the sexiest way _ever_, then did a double take.

Shikamaru stood, scowling at the ground, and then glanced up at Ino.  
"Ino." Shikamaru nodded, brushing past her and into the house.  
"Shikamaru." Ino stated to the air, a slight arch to her perfectly plucked eyebrows. She slammed the door and hurried after her child hood friend.

"Shika-kun, if you are here to give me a Valentine gift, are you sure Hinata will be happy?" Ino teased him. Him and Hinata had been a couple for well over a year and a half now, probably after Sasuke came back, a year ago, did it really get serious. Simply because he was around more, not out on missions to search for the Uchiha.  
"INO!" Shikamaru shot Ino a desperate look, which shut the blonde mid-giggle.

"Ino, I need your help. I asked Hiashi-sama, and he agreed-"  
"OH MY KAMI! NO WAY!" Ino shrieked, hugging her friend excitedly.  
"Let me finish, troublesome woman. Anyway, he said I can marry Hinata, but now I need to ask her, and I think today would be a good day. I just wanted your opinion." Shikamaru rushed out the last sentence, turning away from the blonde.

Ino squealed delightedly. "How romantic! Being proposed to! And on Valentines day no less! Hinata is a lucky girl, Shikamaru, and madly in love with you, so don't mess this up!" Ino wagged her finger at the lazy ninja with a grin.

"So it's a good idea?" Shikamaru grinned hopefully. "Of course! I'm so happy for you!" Ino hugged him and then pulled back. "Let me see the ring! We need to talk more too."

"Ino, you can see the ring, but I need to go do it now!" Shikamaru sighed, pulling out a little black velvet box. Ino squealed again, and pounced on it, to open it and reveal purple satin cushion, with a silver band holding the most exquisite gemstone. It looked like a diamond, but as it caught the light, it shimmered a pretty lavender colour. Shikamaru snatched it back, mumbled a good bye, and left abruptly.

~~~~~~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~~~~~~

Ino had just finished her heart shaped box of chocolates from a 'Secret Admirer' with lots of kisses after it. Shame she had been running between the living room and the door, as her door bell was ringing off it's socket all morning. There was a quiet lull during lunch time, and she had a hour before she met up with Sakura.

The door bell rung and Ino smiled. She did love being herself some times. She padded towards the door, and opened it. Only to shriek with laughter.

Sasuke was wrapped in rope, holding his ankles together and his hands by his side. He was gagged, and his obsidian eyes were narrowed in an obvious frown. A pretty red bow perched precariously atop his onyx hair. A purple tag hung down from it, and ignoring the death daggers being shot at her from Sasuke, Ino reached forward to read it.

_Ino,_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_I would have drawn you something, but Naruto said you had to give a girl something she really wanted, so here is my present to you._

_Sai xx_

Ino smiled sweetly, and shook her head at the naïve Sai. Bless his little black ninja sandals! Forgetting completely about the tied up Sasuke at her side, she ran off to find Sai.

~~~~~~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke hopped round to glare after Ino. She could have untied him. Suddenly there was a loud squeal, and Sasuke saw a girl he knew was a fan girl. He growled as she pranced up to him. Next thing he knew, he was being carried down the street towards her house, as she chattered happily about how much she _lurved _him. Sasuke inwardly cursed Ino and Sai for being love birds.

~~~~~~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~~~~~~

Sai was currently wandering round the village, watching happy couples. All of a sudden, he had arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head pressed up against his own. "Sai!" Ino smiled happily, before slipping round to face the artist.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ino, I hope you liked my present." Sai bowed, smiling that phoney smile of his. Ino frowned and as he straightened up, she scowled properly.

"Do you not smile properly for the person who loves you?" Ino snapped out, before realising her mistake.  
Sai cocked his head to the side. "Hinata-chan told me about love. And I realised over time that I have the feelings whenever you come around me. Does that mean I also love you too?" he asked curiously.

Ino practically squealed in response, throwing her arms round his neck, and kissing him with the passion she never knew she had in herself. Their lips moved together, as Sai's arms slipped round her waist naturally, and her tongue coaxed him to open his mouth.

"Ahem." a short, amused cough sounded, and the two entwined nins parted, arms still locked in place, to look to the side at the intruder.

Sakura was grinning at them, a hand on her hip, and the other arm… wrapped around Kiba's waist! Kiba was full out grinning, his handsome face lit up, and his elongated canines glinting softly. He had an arm around her shoulders, and behind those two, Ino could see TenTen sauntering up, Kankurou hanging onto her waist, both grinning happily.

"Ah, I'm guessing Konoha is all loved up today." Kankurou joked.  
"Of course. It's Valentines Day." Sai looked mildly confused, and Ino giggled, kissing his cheek.

I can safely say, everyone was shocked to see a genuine grin spread across Sai's face. Sakura rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Kankurou and TenTen blinked and Kiba's grin faltered for a bit.  
"I did what you asked, beautiful." Sai told a rather shocked Yamanaka. Ino grinned and kissed his lips softly.

"Ah, young love." a familiar drawling voice teased. Ino spun to see Shikamaru, hugging Hinata's back to his chest and smirking at her.  
All three girls spotted the glinting of the ring, and leapt towards their shy friend. Shikamaru kept a firm hold on his fiancée's waist, reaching out one hand to shake Kiba's, Kankurou's and Sai's hands.

With perfect timing, Konoha's knucklehead ninja jumped down and landed before the happy group.  
"This is why you wouldn't go out with me, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto cried. Kiba tightened his grip, as Sakura nodded sadly.

There was a sudden burst of air, as someone rushed past the huge group, to Naruto. Everyone was shocked to see Temari kissing Naruto, that they all said a quick good bye and left as couples.

~~~~~~~~~~ 00000 ~~~~~~~~~~

Sai finished the drawing, and beckoned Ino forward. She wrapped her arms round his stomach, her chin on his shoulder and those blue orbs dedicated to the drawing. Sai had poured his emotion into this drawing. Ino had been lying in the grass, looking and listening intently to Sai, as he lay on his front facing her when he told her he was going to draw her.

"I need some colour in it, but all in good time. We have forever." Sai smiled, genuinely, and leaning his forehead on hers. He grinned then, closing the distance between their lips. The pair had a quick tongue war, before pulling away, and simply cuddled, watching the sunset. Just before it set, the moment Ino spoke, from Sai's lap, her head by his neck, Sai's smile was brighter than the setting sun.

"I'll love you forever."

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ **(crying happily) ah young love X3 But i hope that turned out good!! It was just a quick brain wave i had.... During school XD My teacher wasn't too happy with it, cause i leaped out fo my chair yelling.... Heh (looks sheepish and runs off)  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ya know you wants too X3


End file.
